CaveClan/Roleplay/Archive 17
Spiderkit jumped towards Dewkit, the diluted she-kit barely dodging out of the way. The dark tabby kitten barreled into Redkit with a squeak. "Your turn, Tinykit." Spiderkit teased before he scrambled to his paws and darted away. "No tag backs!" Rainpaw sat with Wigeonpaw, the two were sharing a squirrel. Rainpaw let her grey tabbied tail settled around her paws as Wigeonpaw rambled on about the upcoming gathering. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:43, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Redkit let out a squeak of protest as his sibling barreled into him and he flopped to the ground. "Moooom, Spiderkit made me fall," he whined to Firepoppy who was crouched nearby, observing. "Are you going to let him get away it?" she asked promptly. Redkit blinked at her doubtfully. 17:46, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Spiderkit darted away with a snicker. "Its a game, Scaredy Cat. Play along." The tabby retorted. Dewkit darted in the opposite direction with a giggle. The diluted kitten sliding across the damp dirt. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:11, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Redkit wasn't sure he wanted to join in. He was pretty sure he was the runt of the litter, and his siblings were like, really big, and kinda scary. Joking, Joking, not joking, really now joking but he kinda didn't want to get trampled. He gave his family a defeated look. Firepoppy rolled her eyes, flicking her tail dismissively, mildly disappointed by her sons reaction. 02:01, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Spiderkit batted a paw at Redkit. "Don't you wanna dhow Father what you can do when he comes back?" Dewkit asked. Spiderkit nodded his agreement. "Yeah, he'll be so proud to see how big we are. We're nearly apprentice age too! Just a couple more days." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:40, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Redkit felt his heart drop at the mention of his father. "But what if he doesn't come back?" he asked, then lowered his voice, giving Firepoppy an anxious glance. "I don't think mother is very confident he will." 02:19, August 19, 2018 (UTC) "He will! He didn't leave on his own, he was stolen!" Dewkit had heard the Clan speak about how the deputy's mate had been taken by twolegs. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:33, August 19, 2018 (UTC) "I know he was stolen. But what if he can't escape? What if he can't find his way home? What if they hurt him?" Redkit asked. He froze when Firepoppy's shadow fell over them. "Why don't you hush up about your father and continue playing." Grassclaw sunbathed in the clearing, relishing the warmth. It felt like a lifetime ago when she was trapped in that blizzard, separated from her sister. But at least she had found a friend during that time. If it hadn't been for Pink-Eyes' help, she probably wouldn't have made it. I wonder how he's doing... the thought of her friend brought warmth to her heart. I hope he's doing well. 02:43, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Dewkit hunkered down before she darted off. It seemed as though Firepoppy were angry at Sturgeonwhisker but it wasn't his fault he was taken. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 06:48, August 19, 2018 (UTC) "Give it back, you little rat!" Stagleap had Seapaw pinned, the mink tom's ears flattened against his skull as he spat in the apprentice's face. The warrior never took well to jokes, although what Seapaw had done wasn't much of a joke, he was more interested in getting under his skin. And he succeeded! Almost a little too well, actually. "Give me back my mouse!" Stagleap demanded once more, pushing his paws further into Seapaw's throat. He wasn't driving his claws into the skin, rather putting pressure on the apprentice's neck to lessen his breathing. "Sorry, hairball. I already ate it." Seapaw glowered up at the warrior before rolling away, finally breaking himself free from Stagleap before staggering a distance off. He glared over his shoulder at Stagleap one final time, the apprentice's fur now ruffled and caked with dust. So hard for him to pull his head out of his rear end. Seapaw huffed before running off to entertain himself with something different, while Stagleap simmered in silence.Silverstar 15:55, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker stumbled into an old hollow, his pointed pelt smudged with dirt and leaves before he collapsed from exhaustion, sleep taking him over. He'd been trying for nearly six moons to find his way back to CabeClan, to Firepoppy and his kits. The last time he'd seen her she had been moments from kitting. Bramblestar crouched leaping up onto the High Trunk, the tabby she-cat cleared her throat before she summoned the Clan. "May all cats old enough to gather prey gather below High Trunk to hear my words." After the whole Clan gathered the tabby leader began. "I, Bramblestar, leader of CaveClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Seapaw from this moment on you will be known as Seastorm, Mayflypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mayflywing, and Rainpaw from this moment on you will be known as Rainface. May StarClan light your paths." She turned to Duskflower next. "Duskflower, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" "It is," "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." The tabby breathed in a quick breath before she continued. "Dewkit, Redkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dewpaw and Redpaw. Your mentors will be Galaxystorm and Grassclaw. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you." She turned to wave Spiderkit forth. "Spiderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your medicine cat name, you will be known as Spiderpaw. Your mentor will be Leafsedge. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:24, August 31, 2018 (UTC) The whole ceremony, Seastorm felt Stagleap's aggressive gaze burn into his flesh, but he didn't budge an inch. He swam in his pride at the moment, secretly surprised that he was welcomed into warriorhood. But then again...they didn't know. Nobody knew that he was a murderer, a killer, that he killed his father out of cold blood. Sometimes Seastorm forgot all about it, but when he remembered him...it would haunt him for days, it would forbid him from receiving decent sleep. Galaxystorm sent her leader the death glare. How dare she give her yet another rat to look after. Hadn't she done enough with suffering through raising Darkstorm? Her son caused her enough embarrassment, and now an apprentice would only aggravate her even further. Happiness for Galaxystorm was like the end of an endless tunnel: it simply didn't exist.Silverstar 17:01, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Tanglelight anxiously watched her kits become warriors. Her anxiety was mostly fixed on Seastorm. He behaved... in a questionable manner. Is he really ready to be a warrior? Is he truly loyal to the Clan? ...Is he hiding something? She wanted to trust her son - she loved him, but something in her gut told her he had done something horribly wrong. Mayflywing basked in pride as the Clan cheered his name. Finally! he was a warrior! Grassclaw padded over to Redpaw, resisting the urge to do a little skip of glee. She touched noses to the small tom. "Hi, there! We can start by looking around the territory." 19:00, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker lay inside the hollowed out trunk, his pelt sticky with mud and dried blood. He'd done his best to make it back to CaveClan. What would Firepoppy think after this? She might think he wanted to stay as a kittypet. There was a reason he became a Clan cat in the first place. He struggled to open hus eyes and force himself to his paws. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 21:16, August 31, 2018 (UTC) (lol who is rockfoot) Rockfoot was just walking when he found a dead body. Oh wait, it was Sturgeonwhisker. "Oh, heck, Sturgeonwhisker!" he raced over to the tom. "Where have you been? Are you okay?" Spottedshadow sat on the border to RockClan, waiting for his mate to arrive to the usual meeting place. 22:44, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker was able to resurface to consciousness to look up at the cat before him. "I-I'm fine, just exhausted." The smoke tom was able to mumble. Daffodillegs finally made her way to the border and spotted Spottedshadow. She bounded over, a grin on her face. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 22:48, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Rockfoot stood next to the tom to allow him to lean on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to camp." Spottedshadow gave Daffodilllegs a cocky grin. "Still as beautiful as ever," he purred and rubbed his muzzle against her cheek. 00:23, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Vigil...wasn't something Seastorm was really interested in sitting. It seemed like so much opporunity to do more, or something else. That didn't involve sitting around and being boring. Hmm...he could wreak havoc, steal whatever he wanted without anyone knowing.Silverstar 02:08, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Daffodillegs pressed her shoulder to his. "I've missed you," she mewed. She paused for a minute before licked his cheek. "I want to come live with you in CaveClan, I can't stand to raise another litter without you by my side." She blurted, her eyes shining with a love for the spotted tom. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:56, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Brooksplash was looking for her mother, just to visit and offer the molly some companionship. She seemed pretty distraught with being confined to the elder's den and forced away from duties, simply because of an accident that happened so long ago. She was always demanding that Brooksplash call her Pebble''star'', but the daughter frequently corrected her, reminding the gray tabby that she was retired now. The elder claimed that it was only out of respect. It wasn't her fault she had to retire. Glancing around, Brooksplash spotted Shimmerheart and sauntered on over. "Hey, Shimmerheart! Have you seen my mother around?" Meanwhile out of camp, Pebblepelt was off to see him. Her original mate had died a while ago, her kits paid no attention to her, and she was bored out of her mind. Boredom resulted in her limping out of camp to explore, and exploring made her find him. Right after a nasty run-in with a fox, that was. But he saved her. The gray tabby smiled gently as his familiar golden pelt emerged from the undergrowth. "Hello again, Caninefang."Silverstar 22:30, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker was thankful for the help to limp into camp, he was almost sure he had an infection in his shoulder from a brawl with a badger not too long ago. That was after he made it out of the twoleg house and was able to dash into the woods. He ached to see Firepoppy's face, their children. They must have been made apprentices while he was gone. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 22:51, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Rockfoot led the way into camp. "You need to see Leafsedge right away." Redpaw had just finished getting his nest together when a strange cat appeared with Rockfoot. He seemed very very familiar, but the tom couldn't put his paw on it. Anglertooth mean while lay in a patch of sunlight shining through the holes in the cave beside the stream, eyes closed and ears pricked as he listened to the sound of the water gurgle. All his life he could never speak, and he was fine with that. He was happy with the cat who he had become, but sometimes, he wished he had a voice too. 00:50, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker stumbled a bit as a tabby tom came running over. "Who's this Rockfoot?" Spiderpaw, Leafsedge's new apprentice asked. He already carried some comfrey root, he'd grab the others when this tom was put into his and Leafsedge's den. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:25, September 3, 2018 (UTC) "This is Sturgeonwhisker, your father," Rockfoot meowed. Redpaw stared at the beat up tom, too shocked to do anything else. 04:30, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw stared, shocked. His comfrey root falling from his tabby jaws. "R-Redpaw, go get Firepoppy. She'll want to know he's back." The tabby medicine cat apprentice said in a soft voice. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:39, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Firepoppy appeared from the warriors den. She had sorted patrols but those lazy bones insisted on sleeping in. Firepoppy wasn't going to tolerate that. She hated sleeping in, and she hated lazy cats. Cats milling around the camp entrance, she saw as her eyes raked over. She wasn't a fan of that either. They were blocking of the entrance, just standing around. She marched over, fuming, ready to rip some ears, then she stopped dead when she saw Sturgeonwhisker. Spottedshadow blinked at her, surprise filling his gaze. "You're expecting kits? And you're moving here with me?" He never got to know his other two kits. He had the title, but he never really got to be a father. But now, since Daffodillegs was moving to CaveClan, he'd have to the chance to have his mate by his side and be a real father. He purred, touching his nose to her forehead. "We've been together for moons now and we're just now getting here. What took so long?" 14:56, September 3, 2018 (UTC) "Loyalty, fear." The she-cat stated. "I still have to go back and tell Creekstar I'm leaving." Daffodillegs brushed her pelt against his. Would Bramblestar open her to joining CaveClan? Spiderpaw moved forward to sniff at the tom, he had an infection or he thought so from what Leafsedge had already told him. "Rockfoot, help him to the medicine den and I'll get started on his wounds." Spiderpaw feared if he didn't get that infection under control they'd lose him before he was back completely. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:46, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Brooksplash wandered out of camp to find her mother, Pebblepelt. She was having trouble tracking her scent, and found herself a little...lost.Silverstar 02:45, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Blue found himself far from StormClan territory, the mental tom's crazed eyes wandering as well as his nose. He scented another cat near, why did it seem like he was surrounded he had fought off that other cat; Huntingshadow, infecting the tom with the virus Blue seemed to have acquired. The blue-grey tom moved forth until he bumped into a pale brown she-cat. He blinked before he lashed out with teeth and claws, it only hit him when his teeth sank into her should and blood filled his mouth that he'd infected yet another cat. The blue-grey rogue took one last glance at the she-cat and fled, his breathing coming in fast. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:00, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Brooksplash could hardly tell what hit her, staggering away from her opponent, only to finally look back and find him gone. Hit and run? Regardless, she had to warn all of them about this intruder, and receive treatment for her wounds. Limping back to camp, Brooksplash was unaware of what would slowly come over her. Galaxystorm was out hunting with Shadowstorm, more or less against her own will. She hated her slap happiness amd sickening infatuation with that mindless zombie known as Fernstorm.Silverstar 18:28, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Blue staggered to become a few feet away from two cats, one seemed familiar but he knew he didn't know her. His hallucinations did that to him. He wasn't sure what it was but something came over him, he let out a growl and launched at the tortoiseshell she-cat, claws and teeth bared. He was able to sink his teeth into her hind leg before he felt something yank him away. He turned to flail at whatever it was. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:32, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Maybe she hated her Clanmate. But her father left her in this StarClan forsaken clan, and she wouldn't let him see her as a traitor and a coward. While Shadowsong screamed and attempted to tear herself free, Galaxystorm came on what was secretly her brother like a starving badger. She pulled the blue tom away by the hind legs, struggling with him to the ground before attempting to strangle him.Silverstar 18:36, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Blue struggled vainly, his paws scrabbling at the larger less bonier cat's paws around his throat. For several minutes he kept this fight up until black spots danced across his vision and his body grew still, his muzzle wheezing its last breath. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:45, September 4, 2018 (UTC) "...You...killed a cat." Shadowstorm gasped weakly, barely managing to keep herself upright. Galaxystorm glared back at the tortoiseshell from over her shoulder, curling a lip bitterly. "I justed saved your life, and that's all you can say?! Ungrateful...-" It was no use yelling at her, Shadowsong was already fading, going...gone. She died from her wounds.Silverstar 19:26, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Carpheart sat beside Autumnheart in camp, the two had recently become mates after both expressing interest in one another. The two warriors sat together talking in soft voices as they shared a mouse. Spiderpaw hurried Rockfoot into the medicine cat den, signaling for Rockfoot to put the smoke mink tom in his nest. "Leafsedge, I need your help." The tabby apprentice called. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 19:33, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Oh, that was great. Well, she didn't kill Shadowsong, and that was all they needed to know. Turning away and not bothering to bury either bodies, Galaxystorm strode back into camp. She looked irritable, but that was so common for her that everyone probably just passed it up. Brooksplash struggled into camp with her minor wounds just as Galaxystorm arrived. "Yeah, there was a crazy tom with the munchies that came into our territory. But I kicked his tail and he's dead now." Galaxystorm openly shouted to nobody in particular. "He attacked me, too!" Brooksplash squeaked in protest, but the black and white-spotted warrior paid no mind to the protesting warrior. Pausing, Galaxystorm felt like she forgot something. Oh, right! "Oh, and Shadowsong's dead. In case anybody wanted to know."Silverstar 00:39, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Carpheart looked up at that, Autumnheart glanced up with concern darting over to Brooksplash. "You should go see Leafsedge, immediately. What were you doing out there alone?" He asked his sister with worry. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:55, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Leafsedge appeared from her herb store, hearing her apprentice’s call. “All right, Spiderpaw, who needs attending to?” --look me in the eye 08:55, September 5, 2018 (UTC) "Sturgeonwhisker, he seems to have an infection in his shoulder from this wound. I can smell Brooksplash as well, hers seems bad as well." He stated. First he wanted to make sure his father was alright. He couldn't lose him so quick after he just came back. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:55, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Leafsedge nodded, and approached her apprentice, checking Sturgeonwhisker’s wound as well. “It definitely looks nasty,” she agreed. “Do you mind keeping an eye on our patients for the moment? I’ll go get the required herbs first.” She then went back into her herb store. --look me in the eye 18:05, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw nodded and grabbed a soaked moss ball, to clean the wound out. The tabby tom looked at the half-conscious warrior. His father seemed brave to have come back in such a weak state, Spiderpaw wasn't even sure he could live like his father had. Firepoppy hadn't told them much about Sturgeonwhisker, she had mentioned that he was a former Kittypet but was his mother's fear of their father going back to the soft life he knew before? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 19:14, September 5, 2018 (UTC) "I was looking for our senile mother." Brooksplash muttered under her breath, partially blaming her mother for this whole mishap. Was it so hard to feel blessed for what you had? If Pebblepelt didn't have to so foolishly run off, this wouldn't of happened...and now, the focefully-retired elder could be endangered, too. Galaxystorm was being ignored, but she didn't seem all too bothered. "Yeah. The bodies are back there if anyone cares."Silverstar 22:02, September 5, 2018 (UTC) "You should go get that wound checked out, it looks masty. Anglertooth and I will go find mother." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:44, September 6, 2018 (UTC) "Caninefang, I'm expecting." Pebblepelt didn't bother to sugar coat it like most did. After all, this wasn't her first, and she was more concered about it than overjoyed. Caninefang seemed disappointed by her lack of enthusiasm. Queena died from quitting...and with her increasing age and old severe injuries, she was fearing the wost. "..are you gonna move here to raise 'em with me?" Caninefang took an abrupt step back at her question, suddenly appearing afraid. "I can't...I can't leave my old home. I love you, and I want to be in their lives, but..." He trailed off, appearing to be in a trance. "There's this she-cat, in my Clan. It's like I know her..." "...Do you mean to say you're cheating on me?" He flinched at her accusation. "No! No, it's nothing like that... it's like I've seen her before. I...I have to get answers first." "Well alright. I'll see you later, than." Pebblepelt hastily said her good bye before watching Caninefang disappear, swift as a fox. The tabby turned and left, making her way back to camp.Silverstar 01:58, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker was laid out in Spiderpaw's nest, his shoulders was inflamed and most definitely infected. Spiderpaw was gathering together some burdock root, he had already chewed some into a poultice to apply to the wound. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:05, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Brooksplash's wound was festering or something, it just didn't feel good. Not to mention, it was making her feel woozy, just overall nasty. If what Galaxystorm said is true...good thing this guy's dead. Pebblepelt pushed her way into camp, eyeing her pointed daughter suspiciously. Huh...where'd she get wounds like that? And why did Galaxystorm look so cocky- oh wait. Galaxystorm always looked that way...she considered visiting Leafsedge to see how much longer she had on her kits, but the den looked a little too busy. She'd just pay a visit later.Silverstar 03:10, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw turned grabbing two poppy seeds before he urged Sturgeonwhisker to take them. "That should help you for now. I have to see how Brooksplash is doing." The apprentice said before he grabbed the correct herbs and headed out to check on the warrior. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:53, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Anglertooth perked up when he heard his name. His sharp hearing could pick of the sound of the mouse on the other side of camp. He looked around, wondering if that was his brother. Firepoppy had a half concerned half... hard to describe look on her face. She sat outside of the medicine den, patiently waiting to hear how Sturgeonwhisker was. Redpaw sat beside her, shifting his paws nervously. "What, wait, what?" Fernstorm was just going to do a nice day full of patrols, then he planned to sleep, and then patrol again. Then he heard Galaxystorm's announcement. "Shadowsong's dead??" '' Grassclaw had been sorta just stalking Redpaw, impatiently waiting to show him around the territory. But ''of course Sturgeonwhisker decided to show up right now and ruin the plans. Then she heard that her mother was dead. She snapped her head around to Fernstorm. She expected to feel some kind of grief or anger, but instead she felt nothing. Well, she did feel something. She had never understand that 'sinking heart' thing everyone talked about, but in this moment she understood it completely. Her heart felt as though it had dropped. After that, she couldn't find herself feeling anything, more a cloudy panic that tried to push through the fog of her mind, but it remained at bay. It felt as though nothing was real. 14:11, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw paused beside Redpaw. "He's sleeping but he should be awake in a few hours." The tabby paused. "He has an infection in his shoulder." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 14:36, September 12, 2018 (UTC) "Did I not say that already?" Galaxystorm retorted in a heavily sarcastic tone, her tail starting to twitch frequently out of irritation. Mournfulness: it wasn't something she could feel. Not since her father left her in his Clan. Brooksplash stared at her mother, half in shock, and half in ferocity. She couldn've been killed because she was searching for Pebblepelt, and now she just waltzed around like nothing happened! She didn't even bother to ask if she was ok...go figure. Meanwhile, Pebblepelt paused as she spotted Spiderpaw moving onto the next cat. "I need to borrow you for a brief moment, Spiderpaw. Just something real quick, if you've learned how to do it already. If not...it'll give you good experience."Silverstar 20:44, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw nodded. "If you'll wait right here, I'll be back. I have apply these to Brooksplash's injuries." The tabby tom said, he padded past the former gray tabby leader. He reached Brooksplash. "What happened?" He asked, he hadn't heard what Galaxystorm had shouted. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:26, September 13, 2018 (UTC) "I got attacked by some stranger." Brooksplash commented, a slow and dull ache starting to set in her skull. "It sounds like Galaxystorm killed him, if it was the same cat."Silverstar 13:51, September 13, 2018 (UTC) "Here, lap these up. They'll help with the pain." He pushed three poppy seeds towards her. He began to add what was left of the herb he'd used on Sturgeonwhisker in case infection set in. "You should rest up and lay easy on your duties. I'll let Bramblestar know what's happened." He said, dismissing himself to head towards Pebblepelt now. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:41, September 14, 2018 (UTC) "I've been expecting for a while now," Pebblepelt took a step forward, the former leader speaking briskly about the topic. "I just want to know how much longer I have until they arrive. I have no named yet." (Just say a quarter moon or somethin')Silverstar 02:45, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Fernstorm looked away from Galaxystorm, not sure what to say or do. Meanwhile, Grassclaw stared at Galaxystorm through burning eyes. She spoke as though Shadowsong was nothing. She a worthless piece of crowfood. No care, nothing was put into her words. She felt a wave of fury ripple through her pelt and had the urge to smack the she-cat. But she didn't. Instead, she took a breath to ease her anger. "Where is she? Why didn't you bring her back to camp?" 03:19, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw nodded as he began to let his paw prod her belly, gently. He pulled back. "About a quarter moon," the tabby medicine cat said. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:27, September 14, 2018 (UTC) "You're expecting kits, and you never bothered to tell us?!" Brooksplash's voice rose into a screech, Pebblepelt turning to blink at her daughter in shock. "Aren't we good enough for you?!" "It's my own business, Brooksplash. I'm alone and forgotten in that elder's den. Is it against the code to fall in love again?" The gray tabby spoke in a calm, level voice. However, Brooksplash only seemed to get worse. The pointed she-cat cringed, curling up on the ground and squirming about, pawing at her head in agony. Something was wrong. It was like her head was getting squeezed between two rocks...like she was slowly losing control. Without another thought, Brooksplash rose to her paws and attacked the nearest cat, which happened to be poor Rockfoot.Silverstar 20:35, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw stared horrified, his amber eyes blinking. He couldn't stop her, he knew next to nothing about fighting! He was a medicine cat! (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:38, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Wolfcry leaped forward to drag Brooksplash off of Rockfoot, although she already bit him a few times. What was in to her?! Ashbreeze jumped in to lend the smoke tom a paw, the two wrestling the pointed warrior to the ground. Brooksplash continued to fight, flailing about and nailing Ashbreeze in the face a few times. Craning her neck around like a snapping turtle, she locked her jaws around Wolfcry's paw.Silverstar 20:40, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw feared the worst, his amber eyes filling with fear. What had gotten into the she-cat? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:45, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay